Welcome Back
by Tyge
Summary: Hinata comes back to Konoha after her long trip in america. What she didn't expect was how everyone changed, especially Sasuke.


AAH sorry it was stuck in my head... Vampire fan fic btw i promise to make it good.

* * *

_FlashBack:_

_"Ewww look at it,"_

_"He's an ugly little brat! I heard he loves to do dirty tricks on others,"_

_"KYA!!! His eyes are so ugly!"_

_Sasuke sighed sadly and kept his head low. No one took him for who he was. Always ganging up on him and pointing out his differences. For instance, his eyes. They were plain black. Nothing special about them. He also had hair that spiked up at the back of his head and bangs in the front. Ironically, the same color of his eyes. His skin was milky white from being insides too much, he didn't want to go through the torture that he has to suffer in school._

_"Look at the way he walks, it's so weird!" a girl whispered a little too loudly, he could hear her perfectly._

_He shot them a nasty glare trying to scare them off._

_"EW HE LOOKED AT US!!!" They screamed in unison and they started to throw rocks at him._

_He put his arms above his head so the rocks wouldn't hit him. Pickin up his pace he ran away, tears stroking his cheeks._

_'Why am I so different' he walked around the park. He ditched school often, no day was different from the other. He saw in the distance little kids playing and their parents smiling lovingly at their little children. 'I was I had parents' he thought as he sulked on the bench. He looked at his watch, 3:oo pm. 'Better start walking home before Mana finds out,' he jogged back to the old mansion._

_The next day he did his morning routines. He picked up the money that was on the counter and ran out to the garden, "I'm leaving!" he yelled to the old lady who was stroking the petals of a rose._

_The old lady looked up, "Ah, wait a little Sasuke. Come here and look." She motioned her hand._

_"Huh? What is it?" He stood next to her._

_"Did you know that flowers symbolize different things," she looked up kindly at him, "Like this rose for instance. Do you know what it symbolizes?"_

_Sasuke gave her a confused look, "What are you talking about? It's just a flower."_

_"Yes, but every flower has a secret hidden inside of itself. This one symbolizes love, in my opinion the greatest one of all," she spoke as she resumed stroking the petals, "I used to have someone that I loved dearly. Sadly his time came too soon and he has passed on to a different world." She smiled to herself, "Ah! Look at the clock! you must be getting to school right away."_

_Sasuke waved back to her as he walked out of the house. 'Should I come to school today?' he kicked a pebble, 'Yea, I have to do all that make up homework and quizes.'_

_"Good morning class!" the first period teacher boomed, "Today we have a new transfer student!!"_

_Everyone started to murmur about the new student._

_"Come one out!!"_

_A girl with short dark blue hair and pearl white eyes stepped out._

_"Hello, How do you do? I'm Hinata Hyuuga. It's a pleasure to meet you." she gave them all a small bow. (a/n in japanese it would be like this, Hajimemashite Watashi wa Hinata Hyuuga desu Douzoyoroshikuonegaishimasu :D)_

_Everyone looked at her at ease, 'thats not fair, why does everyone treat her normal when shes obviously different just like I am?' Sasuke thought in jelousy. He hated this new girl. He hated her guts._

_A few weeks strolled by and he kept an eye on her, how was she making friends so fast already? This wasn't fair! Sasuke clenched his hands as he saw her talk to one of the most popular girls in the school, Sakura Haruno. The main person who bullied him in school. He saw her whisper something in Hinata's ear which caused her to look at him. He glared at her and turned away quickly, burying his hands in his pocket._

_"Ugh get off me freak!" a blond girl yelled as Sasuke walked into to her._

_He kept his head down and kept on walking._

_"Hey Hinata! You see that kid? Stay away from his he's a freak!!" She yelled to her new friend._

_Somehow the bullies were picking on him even more. It surprised him how much free time that they had. One day he was ditching school once again when he saw Sakura, Ino and that new girl Hinata walking towards at him in a fast pace. He knew were this was going he started to walk away but it was to late. Sakura frocefully pushed him down._

_"Look at what we have here? It's the little freak-o" she had a smug grin on her face._

_"..."_

_"Aww how cute is that all you can say?" Ino mocked him._

_"..." 'just keep your patience, they'll leave you alone._

_"Lets give him a true meaning of pain," Ino said while cracking her knuckles._

_Sasuke visibly flinched, in reply he got a howl of laughter._

_"Look at that little thing being scared." Sakura said in between giggles._

_He brought his hands into fists, on the ground were the trace marks of where his fingers dug into._

_"Oh no we can't touch him! Maybe some of that freak-o stuff will get on us!" Sakura pointed out._

_"OK let's start throwing stuff at him!" Ino said while she picked up a handful of dirt and threw it at him._

_This went on for 3 minutes until Sakura spoke out, "Why arn't you doing anything HInata? We are here to have fun remember?" Have fun? HAVE FUN?? They call this FUN?! Well it was sure as hell wasn't for him!_

_"Here you go!" Ino placed a stone in Hinata's hand. The blonde and pink haired girl started to throw more dirt at him when all of the sudden he stopped feeling the cool ground collide with his body._

_"What are you doing Hinata?" she put a strong disgust on the word 'what', Sasuke opened his eyes to see that Hinata was standing in front of him with her hands up. What was she doing? She's only putting herself in more trouble._

_"It's not fair! Why do you pick on him? Just to make yourself better? That's just not right! It's not fun at all. It is actually painful to watch. Are you so thick headed that you don't realize what you are doing?" Hinata yelled out to them. In reply she got a severe beating._

_"That'll teach you to stand up for him!" Ino said as she flicked some of her hair of her face._

_As soon as they left Hinata fell to her knees._

_"Why..." Sasuke spoke out. She stared up at him._

_"Why did you stand up for me?"_

_"Because it's not right to judge someone before you get to know them," she tried her best to smile. She wiped of some blood from the corner of her mouth and clenched her stomach in pain._

_Sasuke just sat their silently, not knowing what to do. Thinking something over he stood up and brushed some of the dirt of his clothes._

_"Here," he offered a hand to her, "We have to get you to the nurse."_

_She looked up at him and a pained expression struck her face. She looked back down at the ground and started to cough._

_Sasuke sighed and he put her hand around her shoulders and helped her stand up. It was going to be a long walk to the nurses office._

_A month has passed by since that incident. They explained to the nurse that Hinata got into a nasty fight with somebody else from a different school and couldn't remember how he looked like. The nurse wrapped Hinata in several bandages. After that, surprisingly to Sasuke, he became good friends with her. The first friend that he actually had._

_"Hey," one day Hinata asked him, "Why do you barley open your mouth? Whenever you talk it's more of a murmur and when you eat you eat ine small bites."_

_"Why?" he looked at her with confusion printed on his face. He feared that his friendship with her would be over if she saw._

_"Yea c'mon we've been friends for a while and I want to know," she walked a little closer towards him._

_He sighed and looked away, "I don't think you'd want to know."_

_"Oh it can't be that bad!"_

_He turned his back to her, "Yes it can... I don't want our friendship to end."_

_"Sasuke, I promise that whatever it is I won't stop being friends with you. I like you" she said to his back. (a/n by like i mean the friend kind of like)_

_His shoulders slumped as he turned around to her. "Fine," he talked a little louder then usual. He showed her his teeth._

_"Is this what you were afraid of? They look kind of cool actually." she looked at his teeth as she observed them._

_"Cool? Don't you think it's kind of creepy to have 2 teeth that look like fangs?" He shot her a look of disbelief._

_"I told you Sasuke I don't care, I'm your friend." she smiled at him, "lets go get something to eat!"_

_4 months later_

_The bullies barley picked on Sasuke anymore. They finally left him alone. He stopped being so self conciouss and started to be more open then he was before. He started to smile more often, his true personality was starting to form._

_"Um, Sasuke?" Hinata tapped his shoulder, they were taking a walk around the park._

_"What is it?" he looked over his shoulder._

_"I-I'm going to America for 3 or 4 years." she looked at the ground as she started to fidget._

_"America?" 'shes leaving me?' "Why?"_

_"O-oh my dad has some buisness stuff to do over there and he decided to bring the family along." Her shoulder sunk low and she kept her head down. She never wanted to leave this place._

_"When are you leaving?"_

_"Today at 7 pm." She gave him the adrress of were she was going to be._

_"Oh I'll see you off then." He left to go to his house._

_He rushed to the garden, 'I want to give her one!' he thought as he grabbed a rose. His hand was stabbed with the sharp thorns on it's stem._

_"Sasuke what are you doing?" The old lady walked towards him. 'Oh no I'm in trouble.'_

_The old lady sighed and went back inside. When she came back out she put several bandages on his hand. She looked over at the rose he tried to get._

_"One wouldn't hurt anyone," she chuckled at him and cut the flower from the ground. She quickly cut through the thorns. "Here you go," she smiled warmly as she gave the rose to him. Sasuke rushed to his room to put a glove on to hide the band aids. "Cya soon Mana!"_

_"Hinata!" he yelled out to the girl that was a couple of feet away from him._

_"Sasuke?" she looked at him in surprise, "what are you doing here?"_

_"I said I would see you of didn't I?" he held out the rose, "Here, it's for you. Think of it as a parting gift."_

_Her eyes light up and she gently picked up the rose from his hand, "Thank you very much!" She wrapped her arms around and hugged him._

_"Hinata hurry up!" a voice came._

_"Coming father! ... I'll guess I'll see you in 3-4 years." she smiled as she held the rose in her hands._

_"Yea... I'll see you then."_

_They both didn't see each other in a long time._

_END of flashback_

_

* * *

_**(a/n this would've been a good oneshot... just thought of that lol)**

Hinata pushed her way through the unfimiliar streets. It had been such a long time since she was last here. Thats right, she was back from her trip in America. It was also her first day in this new high school. Her hair has grown since she was last here, instead of being short, she had it tied in a ponytail that reached right to the middle of her back. She saw a flock of girls running to one room, 'huh I wonder whats going on.'

When she got closer to the room, she started to hear squeals coming from everyone around her.

"Omigod is that really him? I can't believe I am seeing him in person!!" a brunette squeled out. 'A famous person?'

"Chyea! totally can't believe it! He's like the most hotest guy in school!!" Hinata heared from the other side. 'OK scratch that thought.'

She saw some of the girls huddled in a group break apart, the first thing Hinata saw was blonde and pink hair.

"Move out of the way b--ches." The blonde one spoke out. She immediatley recognized who they were, the blonde was Ino, and the pink was Sakura. She remembered how they used to bully her friend over here. They turned their backs on her when she defended them and they have been friends since then. Until...

The door opened and a scream came out, "What the hell?!"

"Kyaa!! He's here!!" she saw about 10 nosebleeds.

"Sasuke-kun your finally here!!!!" Sakura screamed out as she clung on to his arm.

"Get off me know!" the voice responded. 'Sasuke-kun?' Hinata's mind raced, 'Sasuke from back then? He got popular?'

Sakura and Ino shot death glares to other Sasuke fan girls and they fearfully ran away, leaving Hinata wide in the open. She saw him again! She couldn't believe it! She was finally seeing Uchiha Sasuke again after all these years. He seemed not to notice her because he was to busy trying to shake of Ino and Sakura.

"Sasuke!" Hinata finally spoke out to him. He literatly froze at hearing her voice. Slowly, he looked up at her with eyes full of disbelief, "Hinata?"

"I'm back" she smiled warmly at him.

He broke out into a grin and hugged her, "I missed you so much and your finally back!"

She was about to hug him back when Ino and Sakura pushed them away, "Don't hug MY Sasuke-kun like that!" one of them spat.

The bell rang, it was time to go to class.

* * *

Ok lets see, I have English for my first period… which is room… Hinata looked that the numbers until she found hers. "Ah here it is!" she said to no one particular. She stepped into the class to find all of the students busy talking. The second school bell rang and she sat into an empty chair. "Alrighty roo students! My name is Jiraya!" and old teacher came out. (a/n we all know how he looks like)

The whole lesson was pretty boring accept when the teacher made a perverted comment and all the boys had nosebleeds. She looked at her watch, 'cmon it's only 10 more minutes!' "You!" Hinata's head shot up and she saw the teacher looking at her. She gave him a confused look. "You yes you the one with the white eyes, come up here!" Oh god what was he doing? "Know stand here in front of me." He instructed. When she stood infront of him all the boys had nosebleeds, again. 'Whats going on?' she looked behind her and saw that he was holding something rather inappropriate. She blushed and ran back to her seat.

As soon she sat down the bell rang. 'Finally the torture is over!!!!' Hinata thought as she ran out of the perverted class. 'Lets see… class 2AB' she walked to the other side of the campus. 'Hopefully Sasuke will be in it.' She entered her class and sat in the back, not wanting to stand out. It's not like she would, this was the highest math class in the whole school. When she noticed the second person walk in she gaped, it was Sakura.

Sakura noticed her stare and rushed over to her. "Hinata long time no see!" she said as she squeezed her.

'Huh?' "I'm sorry for the things I did to you in middle school. I guess I was just stupid and only put my self in front of others."

She's apologizing? Guess she gained some common sense. "It's okay Sakura-san. We were all young." She said as she hugged Sakura back, lightly. "I've been waiting for this period all day!" Sakura happily announced to her, "Sasuke-kun is in this class!"

Hinata's eyes shined. 'Yay! He's in this class.' Then another thought crossed her mind. "But I thought you hated Sasuke?" She saw Sakura's face take reason. "Yeah I did, but when you left… he just seemed so lonely." Hinata fidgeted and looked at the door. "I mean, you were his only friend and we all judged him to quick. Once I started to get to know him he wasn't as bad. Sure he still has a sour attitude towards me but I can understand why." She poked her 2 fingers together and blushed, "And I think I'm in love with him, but I know he doesn't see me that way. I'm just happy we can be friends." She smiled to herself.

By this time a couple of other students walked into the class. "Daydreaming about Sasuke again? Sakura" a boy with a high ponytail said. "E-eh?" she blushed, "No I'm not! Oh by the way Hinata this is Shikamaru." She introduced the boy to her. "Hinata? What a nice name."

He took a seat next to Sakura. "Thanks" Hinata squeeked out in embarresment.

"Oh mi god! Sasuke!" Sakura jumped out of her seat. What she didn't catch was that Sasuke was looking directly at Hinata and Hinata at him. "Hinata…" he finally said, smiling softly, "Welcome back I missed you." He sat in front of her, "How've you been? Feels like ages since we last were together." They both started to catch up on what the other did.

"Ne Sakura." Shikamaru snapped her out of her trance. "What is it Shikamaru?" "Didn't you notice that he isn't glaring? That he is ACTUALLY talking? I mean this is Sasuke. The most anti-social person in the whole school."

Sakura stared at him, dumfounded. She was so deep into her imaginary world were her and Sasuke were married to even notice. "That's an easy one. Hinata was Sasuke's first friend. So…" she was about to continue when shikamara interrupted her. "Yeah yeah save the story."

"Hinata want to go somewhere after school?" Sasuke asked Hinata. "Sure I have nothing else to do." The class went by quick. After the teacher, Kakashi, was done talking he let the whole class have free time couse there was so few of them. Hinata couldn't wait to spend the day with Sasuke, she dearly missed the time when they were friends.

* * *

**cough, i should work on my stories that i have up atm . i'm sorry!!!!!**


End file.
